zombiemasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zm bastard
zm_bastard is one of the most famous custom maps in Zombie Master it appears to be an abstract laboratory based on the Mirror's Edge and Deus Ex game laboratories and locations. Info: Created by: Unknown Size: medium Dific.: low Place: HULK Corporation laboratory Canon: no Year: midly in 2060's Style: Cyberpunk Trap level: high Sacrafice necessary: yes Guns on spawn: no Wonder Weapons: no (only tools) RTD: yes Leadership necessary: yes Survivor Tactics: On the molotov room, do NOT step on it or try to grab a molotov, it is a trap Always grab a Sledgehammer on the beginning, it will be useful to fight Shamblers on the power room Before the second door gets open, be sure that your group is not idle. It is very useful a team leader on this map It is recommended to look up on the Elevator It is useful to pick up a Shotgun, because its ammo is very frequent on this level On the train station, climb on the keyboard to not get killed Unlike other ZM maps, it is recommended to not stay too close at your team mates, almost everything there is a trap. As the map has many traps, it is useful to the team follow the leader On the bridge, one player must sacrafice himself to cross it. On the last room, try to build barricades using the boxes, as the Zombie Master will only spawn special zombie Zombie Master Tactics: If the players fall on the molotov trap, do not spawn Drifters until they are getting out, if done correctly, it will be an ambush for all the survivors on the team. On the elevator, be sure you use all the traps, some annoying players will get owned Do NOT spare Shamblers on the Power Room, the players will then take a long time to kill them. Banshees are extremely useful to take down the survivors on the bridge. Try to use all the traps available on the map, you will always get at least one kill. Locations: Spawn Room: the room were the players spawn, exploding barrels are available, if the players dont get quick to the elevator, they will be slain/kicked by the server console. Elevator: the elevator must be ativated by pressing the keyboard on it, the blocks will randomly fall down Power Room: the room were the players arms themselves and turn on the power to the door Molotov trap: a floor full of molotovs, if the players step on it, they will fall in a secret room Bridge: a floating bridge that shoots knifes from the walls. Indiana Jones Room: a room that a rock will randomly fall down, Banshees are deadly in there. Second Power Room: the second power room has three levels, all of them with deadly and annoying traps. Train Station: a floating bondie that a giant hand will smash it, be careful and do not stay on the center. Survival Room: the last room, full of weapons, the players must survive there for 40 seconds until the Freedom Door opens. Trivia: This is the only CyberPunk map in Zombie Master. This is one of the few custom maps that do not has Wonder Weapons. The Imp. Crowbar cannot be obtained on the map. After the survivors escape on the freedom door, a voice saying 'You Bastard!!' can be heard (giving the name to the map) Bugs If jumping many times on the elevator and then start it, it is possible to get out the skybox and crash the server. Sometimes, the player can pass the elevator door even when it is closed. After the door to the molotov room is open, all the zombies will get killed by the server console *This glitch is still unpatched as in 07/2012